dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Akevies (3.5e Race)
=Akevies= Summary::Akevies are the mortal servant of sakei dragons sage, these mortals are trained for a variety of tasks and in exchange for their service gifted by the dragon sage's knowledge. Description Akevies are fair-looking humanoid, with pale skin and dark hairs. Gifted with knowledge and life-lasting youth. The Akevies are "gifted" with a tragically short life, the oldest Akevies can last at best 30 years before dying. An adult Akevie only have a few years before him or her, although death mean almost literally nothing to an Akevie. They live to serve, doing tasks for their dragon sage before their offspring take the burden. Akevies are created by dragon sages when he reach the very old age, using strange otherworldly magic. It is the said the spell to create an Akevie was discovered by a powerful sakei gold Dragon sage during his quest of knowledge in the astral plane. Where he encountered a wizard, the last survivor of a lost forgotten race, the wizard was obsessed by prolonging his lineage but was unable. The dragon in his infinite knowledge was able to help the wizard prolonging his lineage, and together they created the spells and arcane required to craft an Akevies. To limit the potential of this spell, they decided to limit it drastically. Only a Sakei Dragon could ever cast the spell, and only once. Akevies are ultimately artificial beings, but not without free wills. Akevies are sentient and conscious, and have a soul. Many Akevies decided to rebel against their master and live a life on their own terms. Racial Traits * -2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence or +2 Charisma: Akevies are made either to be sage or envoy for the dragon sage. Being partly made of clay made them quite awkward. * Type::Humanoid (Subtype::Earth) * Size::Medium: As Medium creatures, akevies have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Akevies base land speed is 30 feet. * Artificial: While Akevies are looking perfectly human, they were ultimately creating with clay and astral stuff. Akavies are immune to non-lethal damages. * Infinite Knowledge: Akavies were trained by some of the most knowledgeable creatures in the world. They gain a +2 to all knowledge check (but may not use them untrained. And may select one of the benefit below. :* Omnilinguist: The Akavies start the game with the knowledge of every single non-secret languages. :* Knowledge Devotion: You gain knowledge devotionCC feat as a bonus feat. :* Moment of Brilliance: 1/day take 20 on any knowledge check. * Automatic Languages: Common, Draconic. Bonus Languages: Any non-secret. * Favored Class: Favored Class::Sorcerer or Favored Class::Wizard * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Base Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1st Vital Statistics Sakei Dragon Sages If you want to include a Sakei Dragon Sage in your game you can easily convert a ordinary true dragon. First increase thier wisdom score by 6, lower their Strength by the same amount. Sakei sage use their wisdom score to determine the DC of their spells and spell-like abilities and bonus spells. Sakei dragon alway have max rank in every knowledge skills and get a +20 racial bonus. However their racial HD drop too d10. Sakei dragon sage of at least very old age have between 10 to 100 Akevies servant (50% are ordinary expert, the other are wizard and sorcerer). ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race